


The "Body"

by sheithaf



Category: Free!
Genre: Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithaf/pseuds/sheithaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the OP of Free, we see Haru and Makoto cleaning and Makoto hiding behind Haru when he sees a biology mannequin.  This is just a dumb story behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Body"

School was soon to be out for the holidays, and like every year, the students were asked to pair up and help clean the school.  Makoto wasn’t one for cleaning, but he did like spending time with his Haru. 

Thinking that because the room was never in use, the old biology room would be easy to clean, however, when the two entered the room, their faces dropped.  There were old books stacked throughout the place, layers upon layers of dust collecting in every crook and cranny.  The small light bulb dangling from the ceiling in the middle of the room flickered as it swayed back and forward with a nonexistent wind only added to Makoto’s unease.

“Haru! I think something died here.” Makoto whispered loudly as his face began to pale.  He turned to look at Haru only to find the other male already making his way with a box to pack up the countless books thrown around the floor.

“Makoto,” Haru said, “you start over there,” he pointed to a pile of old books stacked against the opposite wall.  “I want to go swimming in the pool.”

“Alright, Haru-chan,” Makoto smiled at his friend; Haru did love water.

Haru opened his mouth to remind Makoto to stop adding –chan to his name, but decided it was too much effort and remained silent, opting for giving him an annoyed expression.

“Ne, Haru? This place is pretty scary.” Makoto asked once the eerie silence got to him.

“No,” was Haru’s simple response.  Knowing he wouldn’t get anything else out of his friend, Makoto sighed in defeat returning to packing books into a box.

“It sure smells funny, right?” He asked again, trying to start a conversation with Haru and maybe forget that he was currently stuck in this place that scared him more than it should.  There could be a dead person here for all he knew!

“No one uses this room.  The door is always closed and never gets fresh air,” Haru stated matter-of-factly.

Makoto smiled.  At least he got Haru to give a longer reply.

He was about to continue the conversation, when he noticed a finger underneath the books he had just picked up.  His eyes shot open and with a trembling hand, Makoto picked up another book.  Suddenly, the entire stack of books tumbled forward and what they revealed had Makoto screaming to the heavens.

“Haruuuu!” He stumbled backwards as he ran away from those dead eyes.

It was a body!  He had found a dead body hidden underneath all those dirty books!  No matter how fast he moved, he didn’t seem to be moving away fast enough.

“Haruuuuu!!” He screamed again as he finally caught his balance and ran forward towards Haru.

He saw his friend a few feet away carrying a large stack of books.  He smiled in relief when he saw him and threw his arms around the smaller boy, hiding himself behind him.

Haru gasped in surprise as Makoto threw himself at him and forced his body to turn around.  He lost his hold on the books and they went flying into the air.  He could do nothing as he watched the books rain around them both.

“Makoto!”

“Dead person! Haruuu!” Haru could feel Makoto’s trembling hands on his shoulders.

Looking at the direction Makoto had come from, Haru couldn’t help by scoff.  “Seriously,” he said in his monotone voice.  “Makoto, it’s a biology model.”

Hearing this, Makoto peaked out from behind Haru and stared at the “body”.

“Oh.” He chuckled.  He felt silly as he looked at the mannequin.  He had literally ran away from a doll.  Makoto took deep breaths to calm himself.  “Sorry, Haru.”

Haru couldn’t help but let a smile.  “Honestly, Makoto,” he said as a small chuckle left his lips.

“Don’t laugh, Haru!  I really was scared!  I thought it was a dead person.”

“Well,” Haru said as he leaned down to pick up all the books Makoto had made him drop, “next time look more carefully.  Now, hurry up and help me clean so we can go swimming together.”

“Alright, Haru-chan.”

“Lay of the –chan.”


End file.
